minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Chest
'Chests '''are blocks used to store items and other materials. In very rare instances, chests can also occur inside of walls and under floors in dungeons. The contents of these chests are similar to those of normal un-hidden chests. When chests occur in strongholds, they are surrounded by stone slabs and stone bricks. Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} |box1-1= |box1-2= None |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= None |box1-8= |box1-9= None |product2= |box2-1= None |box2-2= None |box2-3= None |box2-4= None |box2-5= |box2-6= None |box2-7= None |box2-8= }} |box1-1= None |box1-2= None |box1-3= None |box1-4= |box1-5= }} Triple Chests It is actually possible to make triple chests by using the command /setblock. However, performing this action will cause a little bug in the chest inventory that will cause the normal inventory to (where one carries their items when they don't have space for the 9-slot inventory) become glitched which can make the selection buggy. To perform these actions, stand beside the double chests and use the command: /setblock ~ ~ ~ chest. To access the triple chest, one must select the middle part of the chest. Opening the chests on the left or right chests will cause the chest inventory to look like a normal double chest inventory. It may also be possible to do this while playing in Survival Games for some servers since when a player dies they will drop a chest, so if the player kills another player that is beside a double chest, it can make a triple chest. For some reason, the triple chests do not look like a real triple chest. They look like normal double chests. Even though one can still select it, one cannot select the 3rd chest that they've placed. Trivia *As of 1.8, they have an open-close animation. *As of the 1.8.2 update for the Xbox 360 Edition, chests now have an open-close animation. *If a block is placed on top of a chest and the player tries to retrieve their items, the chest will deny the player access until the block is removed. However, if the block on top of the chest is a slab, stair or another Chest, this won't apply. *In 1.3.1, Bonus Chests were added as an option that will give the Player a better start in new Survival Mode worlds. *On April 1st, 2011, ''Mojang implemented a practical joke by placing chests that glow and that when clicked it would say that players would need a Steve Key, but players wouldn't be able to buy it and they kept buying until they got a certain amount of money. When the amount of money was reached, a windows sign would pop up saying "If you are prone to seizures, press cancel!" **Pressing okay on the pop up will make the screen flash multiple colors very quickly. *As of snapshot 13w19a, one can shift right-click and put a chest on donkeys/ mules. Therefore, one can have a mule carrying things without getting tired. Players can access the mule inventory by looking at one of the chests with their cursor and shift right-clicking. *During the Christmas season, single chest look like small red presents, and large chests look like large green presents. *1-2 chests usually appear in dungeons. However, they can rarely spawn with no chests. *A chest can't be opened if an ocelot is sitting on top of it. Screen Shot 2012-08-15 at 4.36.11 PM.png|A Bonus Chest not far from the Player's spawn point. Chest_Pre-Beta_1.8.png|Chest texture during Indev 0.31 - Beta 1.7.3. Horse.jpg|A mule equipped with a saddle bag. Double chest.jpg|A double chest in Minecraft Category:Blocks Category:Natural Blocks Category:Decorative Category:Interactive blocks Category:Utility Category:Partial Blocks